The present invention relates generally to a head cover for golf clubs, and more particularly to a head cover for golf clubs, which is suitable for covering the head of a golf club, especially a driver or wood.
FIG. 1 is a head cover for a driver, which is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0016648 (published on Jan. 27, 2005). The head cover 1 for golf clubs, according to this document, includes a head receiving part 2 and a shaft receiving part 3, which integrally extends from the head receiving part 2. The shaft receiving part 3 has on an end thereof an opening 4. A slot 5 extends from a position on the opening 4 to the head receiving part 2 and is expanded into a “V” shape. Further, the head cover includes a fastening member 6 to fasten both edges of the slot 5 to each other. A head cover for golf clubs, having the same construction, is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,874,627 (issued Apr. 5, 2005), which shows a fastening member of the head cover comprising a hook means or a magnet. However, the fastening means of U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0016648 is limited to a magnet.
In the above-mentioned head cover 1 for golf clubs, the slot 5 may be expanded into a “V” shape so that the head cover 1 is placed upon or removed from a head portion of a golf club. However, it is very complicated to completely open the slot 5. Moreover, even when the slot 5 is completely opened, a passage for the club head is so narrow that it is inconvenient and difficult to put on or remove the head cover 1. Thus, if excessive force is applied to put on or remove the head cover 1, the slot 5 may be undesirably torn at an end 7 thereof.